DE 10 2006 028 167 A1 describes a method for operating a system that features at least one fluid-dynamic lift body and, e.g., a wind power plant with rotor blades, an aircraft with airfoils or a helicopter with rotor blades. In this case, suitable sensors acquire parameters that are characteristic of the occurrence of turbulences of the medium surrounding a lift body which are caused by said lift body, particularly noises caused by the lift body, and/or of the occurrence of flow separations on the lift body and/or of icing of the lift body. Depending on the acquired parameters, a fluid that originates from a pressure source such as, e.g., air is routed outward to the medium surrounding the lift body from a plurality of fluid outlet openings assigned to one or each lift body, namely such that turbulences caused by the lift body and/or flow separations and/or icing are reduced or prevented due to the resulting fluid flows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,165 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,177 A describe a wing, on the upper side of which several suction openings are embedded in order to divert part of the air flowing around the upper side of the wing and to thusly stabilize the boundary layer along this upper side.
DE 1 147 850 describes a wing with a spoiler arranged in front thereof, wherein a fluid is ejected forward underneath the spoiler or from the front edge of the spoiler in the form of a flat jet such that it travels rearward over the upper surface of the spoiler due to the forward motion of the aircraft in order to generate high lift at small angles of attack due to the formation of turbulences.